ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Gransphire
Dark Gransphire is the reincarnation of Gransphire. Appearance Dark Gransphire appears as a massive collection of black and dark purple clouds, she can take any shape she wishes but more often then not takes on the appearance of a massive ball. Located inside of her is a labyrinth leading to a room followed by a hallway that leads to her "heart room." This is a massive room containing the Gran Core, a blue ball of energy that functions as both a portal and Gransphire's "heart." History Origins At some point after her defeat at the hands of Ultraman Dyna, the spirit of Gransphire was fueled by rage, the one thing she had in mind was revenge. Intense minus energy was born from her and formed a new body, one composed of nothing but the physical manifestation of her hatred, thus she now was Dark Gransphire. Picking up right where she left off, she immediately sent a group of Sphire to eliminate Dyna. They searched the multiverse for him and eventually came across Blizzard. Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Prototype Knowing the were up to no good, Blizzard engaged in combat with them, eventually chasing them to another universe. TBA Ultraman Blizzard and Dyna: Synthetic Monster Battle When Blizzard and Dyna teamed up to defeat the Sphire monsters, Dark Gransphire showed up and devoured them. After defeating the Dyna Dragon, the two Ultras reached her "heart room." Gransphire shielded her core and summoned three Phantom Dyna soldiers as a last resort, but the Ultras easily defeated them. Blizzard finally reached the Gran Core and returned to his home universe through it, killing Dark Gransphire in the process. Other Series Due to her being free-to-use, Dark Gransphire may be an antagonist in something else at some point. Profile * Height: Unmeasurable * Weight: Unmeasurable Powers * Shape Shifting: Dark Gransphire can take on any form she wishes. * Shadow Bolts: A barrage of dark purple energy blasts. * Dark Smoke: The same thing her body is made of, solid smoke that can transform into anything. It is also very durable. ** Dark Whips: Tentacles made out of dark smoke. ** Dark Shield: Dark Gransphire can conjure a black, rock-like shell over her "heart" to protect it from attack. ** Dark Mouth: Holes she can open on her exterior to let objects inside. * Dark Creation: Dark Gransphire can create soldiers to fight for her, said soldiers are not alive and are merely puppets for her to control. ** List of Creations: *** Dyna Dragon *** Phantom Dyna **** Flash Type **** Strong Type **** Miracle Type Weakness * Gran Core: Her core functions as a portal to the multiverse, coming into physical contact with it sends the one who made contact into whatever universe they desire. However, this causes her core to fall apart and the absorb all dark smoke she's made out of, making it possible to move through it, upon absorbing all the dark smoke, her core explodes, killing her. Category:Furnozilla Category:Furnozilla's Continuity Category:Ultraman Blizzard Kaiju Category:Supernatural Kaiju Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:BigD2003 Category:Children of Tiga Continuity Category:Minus Energy Kaiju